1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquarium, and more particularly to an aquarium having a bottom tank, a middle tank in communication with the bottom tank via a filtering tank and a top tank in communication with the middle tank via a filtering plate. A pump is provided inside the bottom tank so that water in the bottom tank is able to be circulated upward to the top tank where the fish are kept. Because the filtering assembly is provided under the top tank (the fish tank), the overall appearance and the cleanliness of the aquarium are maintained.
2. Description of Related Art
Aquariums are popular all over the world and bring a lot of pleasure to the owners. However, it is necessary to keep the aquarium in a very clean condition for the sake of the health of the fish, as well as making the aquarium attractive. In order to maintain the cleanliness of an aquarium, it is equipped with a filtering system to filter out organic waste from the fish which are kept in the aquarium. The filtering system is normally mounted on top of the aquarium and has a pump to circulate the water and to increase aeration of the water and a filtering board provided on the middle of the waterway of the filtering system so that when the water containing contaminants such as organic waste and microorganisms are able to be removed by the filtering board. However, the filtering board is easily blocked due to the accumulation of the contaminants after a period of time. Thus regular cleaning of the filtering board is necessary otherwise not only will the aquarium become polluted, the fish in the aquarium will become ill due to the contaminants in the water.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved aquarium to mitigate the aforementioned problems.